Corvus Reach
Corvus Reach (クルヴース Kuruvūsu Rīchi) was a morally ambiguous, illegal mercenary-mage guild co-founded by friends Jay Dawson and Pleiades Steller in Edelweiss, Fiore. After Jay's death, the title of master was taken by his grand daughter Mynah Dawson. Under Mynah's leadership, she willed for the guild to become much more than what it is and moved to legalize the guild as a properly operating mage-guild. History Location and Design Corvus Reach is located on the southeastern part of Fiore, in a small town called Edelweiss, and lies just before the border separating Fiore from the neighboring country of Bosco. Corvus Reach's exterior appears as a wide two-story tavern inn comprised of two red, cedar wood and bricked wall building's. The first building, which greets most visitors upon entrance, is the Main guild building. It stands right beside an old oak tree that has a small tree house on top that serves as a viewing deck for most members and/or regular customers. A rocky path that separates from the highway leading to the nearest town of Oshibana, directs people to the guilds veranda. In front of the staircase leading to the veranda is a wooden double door with two glass windows, allowing people to look inside the guilds interior. Pinned on the door is a flip sign that indicates whether the guild is open for business or not. Despite looking like an old tavern outside, the inside of the guild building looks very modern and spacious. The first floor is separated into two by a cobble stone wall, the guild hall to the left and the Billiard bar to the right. Also to ones right, upon entrance, is a stone staircase leading to the Guild's second floor that is only accessible to guild members of Corvus Reach and invited guests. The lounge is a wide square space filled with tables, comfortable couches, and chairs all around for visitors and guild members to relax in. In the farthest end of the hall is a small semi circle platform stage decorated with colorful lights and a single mic stand for individual performances and Night Karaoke. Juniper July, with occasional help from Emry Moff and Avril Loufille, serve as the guild's waitress while Lafayette "Don" Ramseye serves as the guilds cook. The guild's Billiard bar on the other hand is a much smaller room compared to the hall beside it. It serves as the amusement center for members and visitors alike, complete with pool tables, dart boards, board games, and a service bar spearheaded by Xander. The Billiard bar also serves as the inquiry station for quest filling that is also spearheaded by Xander. The second floor is strictly a guild-members-only lounge. It's a cozy room filled with couches and sofa's, long tables, alcohol barrels, and book shelves all over meant to alleviate members off a hard days work. A bulletin board for available quests is posted on the left wall, found right beside the oak tree encased inside a spiral staircase leading to the viewing deck. The second floor also houses the guild master's office. Deeper into the second floor is an annex connecting the guild hall to the building behind it. The second building, dubbed internally as the Crow's Nest, is much smaller and older compared to the guild hall up front. The Crow's Nest used to be the guilds hall during its illegal days wherein they hid smuggled items and fugitives. The Nest is a two story inn composed mainly of wooden pillars and support beams, bad lighting, and cemented walls. It has a total of 24 rooms that is unfurnished aside from a single bed all located on the second and first floors. The Nest has a communal hot spring on the ground floor, a small library, and an open area out back for training use or sparring matches. The illegal quest board is also found in the lobby of the Crow's Nest. The guild also has a basement found behind a shelf in the library that leads to a tunnel that illegally crosses the borders of Bosco and a wine cellar. The wine cellar is accessible from a floor door in the bartender station of the Billiard bar. Strength Under Jay Dawson's lead, Corvus Reach remained an enigma to many and feared by the inhabitants of Edelweiss as a dark mage guild because of its reputation. While it registered guild members, Corvus Reach had no insignia to show for it back then. They were regarded as a phantom guild responsible for crimes all over Edelweiss and its smaller neighboring towns. Bad publicity as it may be, it boosted the job offers they had as well as raise an image for themselves underground. After Mynah took over and publicized the guild to the citizens of Edelweiss, the guild got mixed reactions and was mostly shunned. Most of its members also left displeased with her decision and future plans for the guild. But through her perseverance, the guild began being noticed by guildless mages and residents of Edelweiss alike. Far better and stronger mages enlisted to the guild and ran around taking on quests under the banner of Corvus Reach. Previous members even rejoined after they heard how fast money runs in the guild. Along with its growing population came the atmosphere that turned its former image as a dangerous and isolated guild as one of the most dangerous yet fun places in town for a drink. Corvus Reach has grown to become friendly and accommodating, albeit rowdy, with its citizens. The atmosphere of the entire guild is laid-back, care-free, and chill to the point that no one follows rules, even its own Guild Master. However, once the situation calls for seriousness, the guild knows how to handle pressure gracefully. Even if Mynah wanted to change the guild into a legal one, she also wanted to preserve the culture of it. Despite the change of occupation, the guild remained to be a preference for former mercenary costumers and mercenaries themselves setting and seeking jobs. Unable to turn away money making opportunities, Mynah set two guild boards - one legal and another illegal. The illegal jobs are only allowed to be taken by the registered mercenaries of the guild and not just anyone. It is also a rule that any illegal quests filed into the guild should not asks a member to kill or acquire a dark artifact. Corvus Reach has yet to become a problem for the Magical Council, but proved to be problematic when it comes to property damage. However, Corvus Reach has the sources and money to spare to not only pay off the damages but also improve them in a snap. That being said, another of the guild's strengths is being filthy rich to the brim. Experience may not be one of the guild's strength as of current, but the bonds and memories they are creating among themselves grow every day to become a weapon that rivals the biggest guilds in Fiore. Members